


Busted

by citra_talugmai



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagan and Ishwari are accidentally interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr, it's slightly NSFW, but only slightly (like literally two lines).

Ishwari placed Ajay in his cot. Or she tried to. It was Ajay’s bedtime but the two year old was adamant that he wasn’t tired and fought Ishwari every step of the way. It was now more than ever that she missed the days where he couldn’t walk. If she even turned her back for a moment to pick up his pyjamas or retrieve his diaper, he was off down the hall, pants or no pants. Usually she had Pagan to help her, but tonight he was mysteriously absent.   
He screamed as she once again attempted to lower him into the cot and stuck out his arms and legs.  
“Come on Ajay, please just do this for mummy,” she begged.  
“No.”  
“At this point I don’t even care if you sleep, you just need to lie in your cot. Quietly.”  
“I want… sleep in your bed.”  
Tonight that was definitely not an option.  
“You need to get used to sleeping in your room.”  
“No.”  
She sighed, where the hell was Pagan?  
“I’ll read you a story?”  
“No.”  
“Sing you a song?”  
“No.”  
“I’ll let you stay up late tomorrow?”  
“N-”  
Ajay stopped to ponder the suggestion and Ishwari used the distraction to put him in his cot and pull up the rail. Ajay protested again, but it was too late and he was trapped in his bed. Thank Kyra he hadn’t mastered climbing yet.   
“Goodnight Ajay, sleep well.”  
Ajay immediately started yelling, demanding she let him out and when that didn’t work, he cried out for Pagan. When Pagan failed to make an appearance he burst into tears, still insisting he wasn’t tired. Ishwari stood at the door while he threw his tantrum; she hoped this was not the new nightly ritual.   
Eventually Ajay tired himself out and after making sure he really was asleep, Ishwari padded down the hallway to her room. In the dim light Pagan was busy lighting candles. A bottle of wine sat in a bucket ice on the coffee table and there were even rose petals scattered everywhere.  
“Romantic,” Ishwari commented, surveying the room.  
“Do you like it? I’m not sure if the candles are a bit much.”  
“I like them. They’re scented, aren’t they?”  
Pagan nodded, “You look tired.”  
“Putting Ajay to bed is becoming a chore. Speaking of which, where were you?’  
“Setting up this.”  
“And you couldn’t get someone else to go around and light all the candles?”  
“I like doing this for you, Ishwari.”  
“That so?” She murmured, shutting the door behind her and walking towards him.  
Pagan kissed her softly, bringing a hand up under her shirt to gently cup her breast, tugging at the fabric. Ishwari breath caught in her throat and she responded by pulling at his belt, fumbling to open it.   
“I take it we’re skipping the wine?” He asked between kisses.  
Ishwari ignored his question and managed to unfasten his belt. Pagan chuckled and he wasted no time pulling Ishwari’s shirt up over her head. He paused for a moment to admire her body, his mouth curling into a smile. Ishwari rolled her eyes and pushed him onto the bed. She’d been looking forward to tonight all day, and she’d be damned if he tried to delay it, even teasingly.

Ishwari moaned as Pagan flicked his tongue expertly along her growing heat, she was on the cusp of another orgasm as she heard the door open. They both froze and Ishwari pushed Pagan down flat against the bed as if to make him invisible underneath the sheets. Ajay stood half asleep at the door.  
“Ajay!” Ishwari choked out, “How did you get out of your cot?”  
“Climbed,” he mumbled.  
Ah, shit, Ishwari thought.  
“What are you doing up?”  
“I want to sleep with you… Where Pagan?”  
Ajay squinted into the darkness.  
“He’s…uh… In his office, I think.”  
She felt the bed tremble with Pagan’s laughter and she kicked him, which only served to make him laugh harder into the bed. Ajay moved forward to join her on the bed.  
“No!” Ishwari yelled, “Ajay why don’t you go back to your bed?”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“I- Go back to your bed and I’ll be there in a moment, okay?”  
The boy nodded and turned around, wandering back to his room. Ishwari unclenched her fists as she watched him leave, breathing a sigh of relief. Pagan came up from under the covers laughing hysterically and Ishwari punched his shoulder.  
“Stop laughing, it’s embarrassing.”  
But Pagan couldn’t control himself and was completely unable to even articulate a reply. Ishwari got off the bed and started searching the room for her discarded clothes. She found her pants next to the coffee table and her shirt a few feet away. Ishwari kept picturing the scene in her head trying to figure out if Ajay had noticed anything, but she eventually decided probably not, he had been barely awake and at two years old he had no idea what sex was. Still, just picturing the moment was enough for her to go deep red.  
“Oh come on Ishwari, it’s not like he’s going to remember this in the future. Hell, he’ll have forgotten by tomorrow.”  
Pagan had recovered enough to get a sentence out.  
“He won’t remember, but I will. Oh Kyra…” She cringed.  
That sent Pagan into another fit of giggles, but not before he managed a sentence, insisting that he’d go put Ajay back to bed. Aside from the laughter he seemed to have a better handle on the situation so Ishwari agreed, besides he’d never actually said goodnight to Ajay.  
“Oh and Pagan?” Ishwari called as he pulled on his pants, “Don’t forget to lock the door when you come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments/kudos/etc, I really appreciate the feedback! Especially since it's the first time I've written any kind of smut (I'm asexual so this is particularly hard for me) as such I'd appreciate any and all feedback people have.


End file.
